Yakusoku no Hi
by Lenacchi
Summary: "Ini kesepakatan kita. Jika suatu hari nanti aku sudah tidak ada, berjanjilah padaku… kau akan hidup dua kali lipat lebih bahagia dari sekarang."/"Aku hanya merindukannya tiap kali melihat salju turun."/GinRan/warning inside/RnR, minna? :3


**Bleach by ****Tite Kubo**

.**  
**

.**  
**

_Aku memiliki sepasang mata yang tak selalu mampu menangkap keberadaanmu_

_Aku memiliki sepasang tangan yang tak selalu mampu menggapaimu_

_Aku memiliki sepasang kaki yang tak selalu mampu mengimbangi langkahmu_

_Tapi… bisakah kau berhenti sejenak?_

—_Untuk sekedar menyadari bahwa aku selalu memperhatikanmu_

.

.

**Yakusoku no Hi © Lenacchi**

Warning : Fanon, OOC, Typo(s), one-shot, Rangiku's POV

.

.

Salju. Benda dingin selembut kapas itu turun di antara kami; melapisi permukaan tanah perlahan. Kau tersenyum hangat padaku yang lagi-lagi mengeluh—"kau berjalan terlalu cepat, Gin!"

Aku tidak ingin jarak ini lebih lebar daripada ini… dan kau berhenti untuk menungguku dan aku selalu mengejarmu—berusaha agar aku selalu ada di jarak terdekatmu.

"Cepatlah, Ran. Aku tahu kau bisa melangkah lebih lebar daripada itu."

"Tapi aku lelah! Lagipula kau tahu, tidak akan ada orang di rumah yang menunggu kita," aku berjalan mendekati sosok di depanku, "Akh!—udaranya dingin sekali. Kau mau aku mati beku di sini?"

"Makanya cepat. Sebelum hari semakin gelap dan dingin," Gin—anak laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis.

Aku mendengus kesal. "Kenapa tidak mencari tempat untuk istirahat saja sih? Itu maksudku! Bukannya harus buru-buru pulang."

"Kemarilah…" pintanya.

Lagi-lagi aku melangkah dengan malas. "Ada apa lagi?" tanyaku ketus.

Jemari kurus itu terulur padaku—seolah meminta agar jemariku menggenggam balik. Dengan ragu, aku meraih tangannya. Dingin.

"Nah, sudah hangat, kan?" tanya si rambut putih.

"Siapa bilang? Tetap saja dingin! Haaa… aku lelah!" pekikku manja.

"Mau kugendong?" tanya Gin basa-basi.

Aku menatapnya sebentar kemudian kembali berjalan. "Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku tidak mau melihatmu kurus lebih dari sekarang ini."

Bisa kudengar kekehanmu di sampingku. Tapi lucunya, aku tersenyum—karena yang paling membahagiakan bagiku adalah… bersamamu.

.

"Kau suka sekali memandang langit."

Ucapanku membuatnya tersentak kaget. Namun hanya sekejap saja wajahnya yang kaget itu berubah senang. Ia menepuk tempat kosong di samping kanannya, memintaku duduk di sana.

Sesaat setelah aku duduk, ia kembali memandang langit.

Kami sama-sama terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Entah kenapa celotehanku tidak bisa keluar seperti biasa.

"Kau tahu kenapa salju mencair?"

Pertanyaan Gin membuatku menoleh padanya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku balik.

"Tidak menarik. Kau terlalu cepat menyerah mencari jawaban," ujar Gin. Sedangkan aku hanya tertawa mendengar balasannya.

"Lalu apa jawabannya? Aku sedang tidak ingin berpikir," jawabku enteng.

Gin mendengus dengan kesal, tapi kemudian mengambil sedikit salju yang menumpuk di permukaan tanah dan meletakkannya di telapak tanganku, "sederhana saja. Karena ia berada di tempat yang hangat."

Alis kananku terangkat. "Kukira jawabanmu akan lebih sulit dimengerti."

Gin tertawa kecil, "kadang jawaban yang kita cari mudah ditemukan, hanya saja kita yang mempersulitnya."

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal itu padaku?" tanyaku memandangi wajahnya.

Kulihat seringai itu muncul di wajahmu. "Sadar atau tidak, aku selalu luluh jika bersamamu."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dikatakannya jujur atau tidak. Waktu itu, aku hanya menganggapnya gurauan yang biasa ia lontarkan seperti biasa.

"Sekarang giliranku. Apa artinya aku bagimu?" tanyaku terus menatap intens pada Gin.

Gin tersenyum dan menjawab, "… Kau tujuanku hidup."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau aku mati?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku juga akan mati. Tapi… jika aku yang mati…" jeda, "—kau harus tetap hidup."

Ada sekelebat rasa takut singgah di hatiku.

"Itu tidak adil."

Gin menggeleng, "ini kesepakatan kita. Jika suatu hari nanti aku sudah tidak ada, berjanjilah padaku… kau akan hidup dua kali lipat lebih bahagia dari sekarang."

Wajahku berubah khawatir. "Jangan mengatakan hal itu! Kau membuatku takut!"

Laki-laki bertubuh kurus itu berdiri dan memposisikan dirinya berada di depanku. Jemari kurusnya menggenggam jari-jari mungilku.

"Kau harus bahagia dua kali lipat dibanding saat bersamaku… Karena kau harus bahagia untuk bagianku juga. Mengerti?"

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah kau saja…"

"Janji?" tanya Gin. Kelingking kurusnya terarah padaku.

"Janji," kataku menyambut kelingking itu dan mengaitkannya.

Saat itu ia tersenyum.

Tapi entah kenapa, hatiku merasa tidak tenang.

—Dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

Kau… pergi.

Mulanya kau hanya menjauh. Namun sekarang, kau _benar-benar_ pergi. Pergi ke tempat yang tak bisa kujangkau.

Jadi... sekarangkah waktunya kukabulkan janji itu?

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Oh, aku harus tetap berdiri tegak, melangkah maju, dan tersenyum—benar begitu, kan, Gin?

.

"Matsumoto, sedang apa kau duduk di tangga?"

Suara khas itu menyentakkanku. Ah, Hitsugaya-_taichou_.

"Kau membuatku kaget, _taichou_," ujarku membuat wajah memelas tapi kemudian tersenyum jahil.

"Ck. Kalau kau diam di luar di cuaca malam sedingin ini, kau bisa masuk angin dan kau akan punya alasan untuk tidak masuk besok. Aa, atau mungkin kau sengaja ingin sakit, huh?" tuduh laki-laki bertubuh lebih kecil dariku itu.

"Jenius! Tapi aku tidak berencana untuk sakit besok, _taichou_. Hanya saja aku suka melihat salju turun dari langit. Tanpa sadar jadi lupa waktu," kataku sambil tersenyum.

Manik abuku membulat saat tangan itu menyodorkan sapu tangan berwarna putih bersih padaku.

"_Arigatou_, _taichou_. Aku hanya merindukan_nya_ tiap kali melihat salju turun."

"Hn. Cepatlah pulang. Sebelum hari makin gelap dan dingin."

Aku menghapus jejak air mata ini sambil tersenyum. "Kadang kau mirip dengan_nya_, _taichou_."

.

_Aku akan selalu tersenyum._

_Aku akan selalu ceria._

_Karena kulakukan untuk bagiannya juga..._

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

A/N :

Apakah kalian merindukan Gin? Aih, saya juga. Kangen banget. Makanya saya bikin fic super pendek ini. Masih adakah pecintah GinRan di sini? :"D

Ini Fanon ngga sih? Maap, Soalnya saya sendiri bingung. Di FBI saya lebih sering bikin AU. Ada yang mau berbaik hati mengoreksinya?

Arigachuu~

Review?


End file.
